Another side of us
by Dr Madness
Summary: Oneshots based on the adventures and sexual encounters of our favorite partners. Guaranteed smut as well as a multiple dosing of fun for B/B. Chapter three has a pirate theme to it... Booth's locked up while Brennan checks up on her 'prisoner'...
1. Symbol of resistance

**I've had this idea in my head for a while now, however the last chapter from 'Alphabet recurrences', where Brennan was pretending to be a stripper prompted me to actually write this. I've written a few of these over the last couple of months, however I wasn't going to post them because they are not B/B's usual characters. I think it's called an AU story- not exactly roleplaying- but B/B are still the same people- just not the FBI Agent/ forensic anthropologist we've all come to know and love.**

**This chapter, Booth is a cop pent on discovering the identity of a mysterious vigilante- however, he uncovers more than he bargained for.**

**Sound interesting? Have a read if you're not too sure, don't worry if you don't like it, I won't be offended in the least if you want to leave a critical comment :)**

**(Title from Green Day's 'She's a rebel')**

**Symbol of resistance **

His eyes shot to the narrow alleyway opening, the unmistakably ear curdling sound of a bullet being fired through the air forcing his legs into action as he skidded to a halt at the scene before him. A man lay lifeless on the cold, gritty floor before him while a pool of crimson liquid trickled from the shot wound gouged into his skull. Booth's eyes flickered up just in time to see a man high tailing over a wired fence.

"Freeze! Police!" He proceeded to chase the perpetrator through the darkness of the alley, jumping and sprinting after the man while pulling his weapon from his holster.

_Bastard. Almost got him...just..._

Booth had just rounded the last corner of the seemingly never ending backstreet when he stumbled across a sight he never thought he'd see in a million years.

The audible sound of a man's breath being knocked out of him caused Booth to stop and stare incredulously as he witnessed the display of heavy beatings and merciless (and relentless) ass kicking being inflicted upon the man cursing on the floor.

But Booth wasn't surprised by any of that.

What really caught his eye was the way this fellow apprehender worked, their small body frame making quick movements while thrashing the shit out him, while their long, thin legs made fast work of meeting their foot with the guy's stomach.

_In high heels?_

Booth was speechless as he watched the attacker seize their continuous blows and tuck a piece of loose hair behind their ear. He wasn't close enough to judge whether this person was female, however if their toned, feminine body was anything to go by, then Booth was pretty sure that this murderer had just had his ass handed to him by some rebellious, super chick. _  
What the hell?? A girl in heels beat him to it? That just wasn't right..._

Booth must of shifted his foot because no less had he thought about approaching this mysterious woman that her head snapped up and Booth was met with a pair of glistening blue eyes.

The breath from his lungs was whipped out of him as he saw for the first time her body stepping out of the shadows and revealing every inch of her beautifully measured form. His eyes darkened at the way her hips swayed invitingly side to side, the irresistibly tempting curves of her body highlighted through the sinfully tight black pants she wore, while her top half was voluptuous and pert, just like her ass. _So good he wanted to rub his hands all over that firm little rear._

Her eyes were firmly fixed on his own, even as the space between them began to disappear, until she stood right in front of him. Closer up, Booth realized the true extent to her beauty, the delicate features of her face were almost too stunning to behold and he could feel the heat rising up the back of his collar.

She was almost close enough to touch.

"Can I help you?" She asked bluntly, flaring her eyes ever so slightly while her eyes looked him up and down. Why did he suddenly feel naked??

"I um...Yes actually. But first-" Booth went to move around her as he saw the bloodied man on the floor attempt to rise up from his painful position.

"Oh please," She rolled her eyes and picked the guy up by his throat. "if you cops weren't so wrapped up in some pathetic string of law enforcement jokes, then I wouldn't have to do your arrests for you." She flicked her wrist and within seconds the guy was back on the floor, gasping and choking from the tight vice like hold she'd placed on his windpipe.

Dusting her hands triumphantly, the smug woman turned her head and shot Booth an obscenely sexy smile. Booth gulped, however was reluctant to back down to the challenging tone of her smooth husky voice.

"And who exactly is this, besmirching the Police's good name, may I ask?" He smirked right back.

The woman's smile widened as she sauntered back to the space she once occupied.

"I'm sorry, I don't give my name out to strangers...although," She raked her eyes hungrily over his taut, enticing form, her tongue darting out to moisten the line of her pink lips. "I'm sure you're no stranger to meeting lone women in alleyways."

"You'd think so, but apparently not a lot of young ladies go around knocking the lights out of wanted serial killers." He returned her heated gaze and was delighted to see a flicker of desire burn in her eyes as she took another step closer to him.

"Just doing my job." Her whisper sent shivers down his spine and he immediately conformed to the small distance between them.

"The Police's job, you mean?"

"Well like I said," She tilted her mouth up to his ear. Booth's eyes closed and he swallowed simultaneously. "cops are cops, but when it comes to chasing down solitary criminals in the middle of a deserted alley," She grinned and let her warm breath heat the shell of his ear. "be a cop. And let the experts show you how it's done."

And then she was gone.

Booth's eyes popped right open as he searched the closed off street corners, scanning the roads and pathways for any sign of a female shape or form exiting the boarded off access ways around the deep mouth of the back street alley.

_Nothing._

Gone without a trace.

Kicking an empty cardboard box, mostly out of frustration, Booth made his way over to the wounded son of a bitch on the pavement.

He had just met the most sexiest, gorgeous woman of his dreams and now she was nowhere to be seen. _'She probably doesn't want to found...that's why she didn't give me a name,"_ He thought ruefully and placed a pair of shiny shackles around the guys wrists. _"well if she wants to play it that way, then I'm game, baby. Whether she likes it or not, I'm gonna get the truth out those damn perfect lips of hers.' _Booth grinned and shoved the guy in the back of his police cruiser.

This time tomorrow, that smart mouthed little beauty was going to meet a very dark side of Seeley Booth...

* * *

Waiting around the back of an old warehouse, Booth eyed the pavements in front of him, leaning casually up against a brick wall side with his hands cradling the trigger on his gun.

He sighed.

He had hoped to see her before this time, wanting to have a lock down on her whereabouts so that he could set his plan to action. However, it appeared that his little friend wasn't biting tonight.

"Where are you?" He whispered just as a black shadow rounded the corner, right in his line of view. Booth instantly recognized the tight bun of wavy ringlets hanging right above her shoulders, that slender, petite body of hers (that he knew would fit perfectly around his) swaying deliciously in his direction.

He was ready.

Hiding back behind the wall, Booth stood quietly, holding his body in place while he listened to the distant echo of her heels clicking across the empty street concrete.

_Make a move._ He encouraged himself and as soon as she was within 10 feet in front of him, Booth began to trail quietly after her, making sure that his breaths were small and his footsteps were subtle. She was moving at a leisurely speed, her obliviousness to Booth's presence making her unknown to the close proximity of her follower.

He could almost smell the familiar perfume flutter through his nostril holes, the sweetness yet seducing nature of it making him deliriously excited and he quickened his steps.

There was almost a two yard gap between them when she turned around and stopped him dead in his tracks.

_Shit._

"Why are you following me?" She accused him, placing both hands on her hips and glaring moderately at him with her sea blue orbs.

Booth was lost for words. Think...think...

"Police protocol. I can't let a potential witness walk away from a crime scene like that, plus I didn't get your name, Miss...?"

She raised an eyebrow and stepped once again in Booth's comfort zone, his personal space now full of her scent and gorgeous image.

"I didn't give it," She sassed right back and tilted her head to the side in question. "what's the real reason you're wondering the streets after dark? Did you lose another suspect or did you just want to find out my name?"

"First of all, I didn't _lose_ a suspect last night. _You _beat the shit out of him and left me to pick up the piece of crap after you were done," Booth inched forwards, a smile playing at his lips. "and yes, I did want to find out your name, though a number would be good too."

The woman stared at him wearily for a second, either not sure of how to answer him or contemplating whether to knee him in the groin on punch him in that sexy face of his.

"Screw you."

The words were supposed to be dangerous, however were said in a much more suggestive, sultry tone...a tone that sent hot blood straight to Booth's already tented boxers.

She took a step back and glared at him through scorching navy fires.

"Now if you excuse me, I've got somewhere to be..." She began turning around, however was cut short by a strong pair of hands grabbing hold of her arms and holding her back against a wall.

She gasped and struggled against him, attempting to break and thrash herself free of his grip. _No such luck..._

"Let go of me!" She kicked him in the leg, still wildly squirming in his arms as he boxed her in between the wall and his hard body. "What do you think you re doing?"

His eyes were almost black when he lent in and mimicked her earlier position the night before, when she had possessed the upper hand.

_Not this time, babe._

"I'm being a cop," His words froze her as she looked up into his face and relaxed her body ever so slightly against his. "now tell me what I want to know or else I'll-"

"You'll what, officer? Arrest me for making you look bad in front of a perp or for not giving you my name?" She questioned and braced her hands against his chest, fully content with being surrounded by his muscular arms and torso.

"One. Damn. Name...it's not that hard, so are you going to tell me?" His lips ghosted against and for a split second he was just dizzy on the feel of her soft, heart shaped lips.

"Make me." The woman whispered and then gasped as his mouth came in full contact with hers, sliding and sucking her into a deep, erotic kiss. She nipped at his open lips and soothed them with her tongue, right before he crashed both mouths together and molded them into a breathless duel of tangling one another's moans together.

Placing a knee between her open thighs, Booth buried his hand in her hair, desperately trying to bring her closer to his aching body. He could feel her eager hands doing the same thing, her lust idled mind wanting to feel skin to glorious skin contact as she unbuttoned his shirt and hugged her legs around his waist.

Feeling her hands sprawling across his chest, Booth flung the rest of his shirt off and attempted to pull off hers, finding no success as her ravenous mouth latched onto his completely bare neck and tasted the deliciously masculine essence there.

Finally freeing his hands long enough, Booth pulled her top over her head and set to undo her jeans, his fingers finding trouble with the small button above her midriff.

"Come on..." He groaned in satisfaction as the button gave way and he unzipped to find a ungodly sinful piece of garment over her moist center. It was dark violet like her bra and Booth almost lost it on the spot as she grasped hold of his belt buckle and yanked both his trousers and boxers down, resulting in his painful erection's new imprisonment.

_Her tight little hand.  
_

He bucked into her palm and growled as she stroked him fondly, obviously impressed by what she saw and felt.

"Mmm...I want you..." She moaned and kissed him up his collarbone, biting and sucking occasionally when she found a sensitive area.

Booth couldn't take it anymore.

Snapping off her bra, Booth couldn't resist swirling his tongue over one of the pointed buds before hooking his fingers in her panties and ripping them off her body.

Now it was time for the games to begin.

Placing her dripping center right over his erection, Booth slid perfectly into the intense heat that surrounded his cock deep inside her core. She gasped wordlessly and dug the heels of her shoes right into his ass.

Booth grunted and began to rock slowly against her, gaining some momentum as she cried out in uninhibited pleasure.

"Yes, yes....oh yes! Ah..." She moaned and clench herself innerly around his pounding member. "harder, oh god.."

He complied and drove into her relentlessly, burying himself again and again in her molten hot canal and impaling her with such force that she was seeing stars as her head hit the wall behind her. Booth slid his hand up the back of her head and protected it from the rough brick material. Such an act might have been considered loving and tender at the time but Booth just wanted to make sure she didn't get a concussion from mind blowing sex up against a wall. Though he was considering it deeply...

"I wanna know your name still...please." He huffed and quickened his thrusts, hoping to draw it out of her just before she climaxed. She shook her head and and her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as he hit a good spot and hammered directly onto it each time.

"Ah...oh, Its...ah...it's Temperance." She almost wept as she felt the pressure becoming too much and her release nearing. He rewarded her and clasped hold of her buttocks, slamming into her three more times before she came hard and fast riding him.

"Oh my GOD!!!" She cried and chanted incoherent phrases and curses, the intensity of her orgasm sending her off in a spiral of never ending pleasure and spasms.

Feeling her come, Booth bucked himself also to an earth shattering release, his hot seed spurting through him like lightning as he gasped her name over and over again.

_Her name._

A name that would forever stay with him until the day he'd die. A name so beautiful that it meant trouble from the beginning. A missing link on the brink of worldly destruction.

A symbol of resistance.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, because the next adventure will be entirely of your choice- Not that I don't have any ideas, I just want to get some views and opinions so I can compare them to some of the chapters I've already started.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Know your Enemy

**Hey, I'll try and update Alphabet by tomorrow. For now, here's another fantasy fueled escapade, brought to you by myself and by my awesome new beta, EmmyMayy ;) - Title from Green's day, 'Know your Enemy'. I'm gonna try and use as many Green day song titles and lines as I can in this story :)**

**Summary: We were born to kill one another. Brought up in an environment of slaughtering enemy's men and fighting unresolved battles that our forefathers had started long before. We were destined to destroy each other...**

**But is blood really thicker than water?**

**Know your Enemy **

_**24 Years before...**_

With a victorious smack, the large bag gave way and landed in a heavy heap on the floor. The little boy grinned and turned to his trainer for affirmation, beaming up as the older man nodded his approval and patted the boy on his back.

"Your execution is commendable, above average at your age. You're almost ready," He began, the young man's face lighting up in self satisfaction as the appraisal gave him a new sense of triumph and distinction. The moment was short lived though as the elderly man continued. "However, you're young and inexperienced, still naive to your whereabouts. It would be too much of a risk to put you out there with my men, Seeley."

"But I thought-"

"I know what you thought, but the matter still stands. You still have much to learn before you begin your duty as Sivoris's apprentice. I made a promise to your old man and I'm sticking to it," The man knelt down and braced his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Just remember what I taught you; Patience is the key and when the time is right, then you'll be ready. Understand?"

"Yes, Master." Seeley bowed his head obediently before retreating from the wiser, older male and exiting the classroom.

Running along the footpath leading down from the large hut he had came from, Seeley made his regular route through the overgrown plantation and jungle like garden, down to the smaller gathering of huts and shacks. Climbing over some earth dugouts and tree roots, the boy was struggling to escape some of the more longer and trickier to handle weeds when a sudden shift in the rose bushes caused him to stop dead in his tracks and listen to the area around him.

"Who goes there?" He tried to sound more intimidating, though his twelve year old voice failed him and made him wobble in speech. The garden was silent for a couple more moments, the only sounds cutting through the air being his breathing and the gentle tweeting of a bird overhead.

Taking a shaky breath, Seeley tried to remember everything he had learned from his years of preteen training and battle ready preparation.

_Stay alert._

_Keep focus._

_Don't trust anyone._

It all came at him in a sudden rush, that Seeley almost didn't see the young girl poking her head out from the whereabouts of the bush, shyly watching him through big blue eyes. Seeley immediately stopped what he was doing and simply stared at the not so threatening intruder.

Their eyes were locked in a solid contact, neither of them daring to look away or do anything to upset the current state of the sudden encounter. The little girl looked almost frightened from where he stood; her eyes the most widest, most purest pools of liquid, Seeley had ever seen. Her hair was long and wavy, a rich brown that contrasted her skin beautifully as the pale ovalness of her delicate face made the boy scared to even look upon the sheer innocence that enveloped her features, worried that if anything less than perfect touched her fragile little body, it would surely shatter the virginal little girl in front of him.

Her dress was hooked on a lone piece of branch, her obvious struggle evident as she attempted to pull away without tearing either the dress or eye contact.

Seeley managed to snap out of his trance long enough to realize she was attached to a thorn nettle and needed to be freed from its grasp.

Glancing at her cautiously, Seeley made his way over to inspect the situation, each step he took more careful than the last while his eyes lay fixed over hers.

Finally in front of her, he wordlessly reached out and untangled the seams hooked on the branch, tugging on it slightly as it fell from his clasp. The material had been so soft between his fingers. Like something made by an angel, as no fabric could possess such a wondrous texture unless threaded and held by a pair of emollient, silk hands.

Seeley looked up from his empty hand and stared right back into the eyes of something truly created in heaven. Up close she looked younger than him, probably about eight or nine, however the way she was conveying him made her seem more developed in terms of intellect as Seeley could see the expressive way her mind raced before him.

Needing to say something, the boy cleared his throat and decided to break the ongoing silence.

"Hi." He said with an insufficient tone and timid smile to match. She continued looking at him as if he was some sort of rare animal, the fascination across her face making Seeley feel a little bit bashful and conscientious.

"Hello." She said after a while, her bright eyes flashing up to meet his and connect once more. Feeling a little more confident, he tipped his head pleasantly and held his hand out.

"I'm Seeley, what's your name?"

The girl eyed him, however answered the question anyway.

"Temperance."

"That's a really nice name." Seeley smiled warmly as she took his hand and shook it gently. _Her skin was softer than her dress._

"I suppose," She wrinkled her nose a little and Seeley tried not to smile. "I've never heard the name Seeley before."

He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Family name...means 'blessed' and 'watched over', but my Dad thinks it's the name given for a warrior."

Temperance tilted her head in consideration before concluding her findings.

"I think you'd make a very good warrior..."

"Thanks," He said blushing furiously yet smiling broadly all the while. "What's the meaning for Temperance then?"

"Oh um...I've never asked before...my mother just says it's a name for the strong women of generations to come. She said it was given to me because I was born to become a powerful existence among the Brennan bloodline."

"You know what? I think you're name sounds like a virtue. Ever heard of 'patience is a virtue'?" Temperance shook her heard, the interest etched into her face very keen to learn more from this mysterious boy. "Well a virtue is like a moral, something that is right and far from a wrong. I think Temperance is a virtue." Seeley's voice trailed off as the look of wonder and amazement crossed her face.

"I never thought of it that way. Maybe my name does mean something after all..."

"Of course it means something. Everybody's name _means _something, we just define them differently." He smiled tentatively and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So...do you live around here?"

"Yes, my family live over the large hillside, past the fields and hutches. I was just exploring...Mother says I shouldn't leave the territory grounds, but I just wanted to look around," She said on one breath, her voice quivering from worry and endless speech. "I should probably go back...she'll be mad if she finds out I've been gone."

Seeley felt a little disappointed, not wanting to say goodbye to the wondrous little girl he had encountered. There was something about her, something that made Seeley's stomach flutter every time he gazed into those mysterious depths of brilliant, remarkable blue.

Nevertheless, he seized her hand and kissed the back of it above her knuckles.

"It was nice meeting you, Temperance."

Temperance stared down at the feather light kiss he had placed on her hand and for the first time since meeting Seeley, a smile crept up her face. A lovely, soft one that melted his insides and warmed the cockles of his heart. It was a smile that only could've been carved by something truly magnificent and all he wanted to do was make her smile like that again.

"It was lovely meeting you...Seeley." She blushed and let him release her hand as she skipped away, the occasional glance back proving his theory that she too would not forget about their meeting anytime soon. It was bittersweet that in a way it was almost sad to watch her leave, though the hope that lived inside of him vehemently disagreed that their first encounter would be their last.

"Seeley!!" A firm male voice caused Seeley to snap his gaze away from the retreating girl and over to his master who was bounding over to him like an endeavored ship thrashing against furious sea beds during a storm.

"What in God's name were you doing fraternizing with a Brennan??" The man accused him and grabbed hold of his arm, shaking Seeley senseless before looking him the eye.

"Do you have any idea how treacherous that family is? How much we despise their kind and how long we've been battling them??"

"I didn't know...we were just talking, Master...I swear, but she's not a threat at all to us, she's just a girl. It's her family who we can't trust, right?" Seeley shot back desperately, his mind reeling over the situation. _  
She couldn't be one of them. She just couldn't! Those eyes, that face...that smile._

She couldn't be the child of evil inheritance, the baby raised to become the soul heir of his worst enemy.  
They were rivals of nature, born to seek revenge for their families.

"Absolutely not, Seeley. Her family betrayed ours and now it comes down to this. It is your destiny to kill that girl, to draw the last breath from her lips and to watch the final rise of her chest. She is a heretic like the rest of them, Seeley. Know your enemy. You can never see nor talk to her again. Understand?" The Master said sternly, making it crystal clear how unacceptable it would be to betray his family and fate. Seeley's heart tore viciously as he looked to his Master and then to the high hills from which she lived.

"I understand."

_**Present day...**_

Putting on his armor, Seeley Booth gave himself the once over in the mirror. Over the years he had grown into a strong, powerful man, definitely not the small boy he once was over 20 years before. His body had evolved into a tall, handsome image of himself several years later, the boyishness of his face still there in some places, however the broad shoulders and taut build sporting on his body was far from anything adolescent or little.

He was a man, a born killer, an avenger, a hero, a son, whatever category you placed him in, you would still see the same person in the eyes of Seeley Booth.

A murderer all the same.

Seeley sighed and drew his sword out to inspect his weapon. He was about to go make the biggest accomplishment of his life, to fulfill his long awaited destiny and to finally complete his one life purpose.

Kill the Brennan blood heir.

Sighing he wiped a smudge off of the silver blade and stared at the dry blood already encrusting the sharp edges of the sword.

"It's show time..." He said bitterly before walking down the hallway away from his bedroom. _One chance to prove yourself worthy. Don't mess it up._

**B/B**

"Go around the back!" Sivoris whispered fiercely to Seeley who was already making his way around the back of the extravagant kingdom. The torment of men crying and canon fire curdling through the air surged him on as he approached a flight of narrow, stone stairs and began climbing his way up.

_This is it._ Seeley thought as he bounded up the stairs, his blood drenched sword at the ready and senses on high alert. _One swipe of the sword and you'll be a hero. Destiny fulfilled. End of story._

He had made it to a long corridor surrounded by several large doors, each one having its own flagstone marking and meaning. Seeley was contemplating which one to enter when an audible creak resounded at the end of the hallway and made it back to his ears.

_Shit. _

He dashed over to one of the doors and opened it, shutting himself away from the occupants of the house and into a darkly lit bedroom. Taking a step back, Seeley waited with his sword against the door, ready to attack anything or anyone that opened the door at that very moment.

He had been so preoccupied about the goings on outside the room, that he hadn't even noticed the second person in the room tip toeing up behind him and hitting him around the head.

Seeley cried out in surprise while his body fell to the floor, the impact of the blow causing him to land squarely on his side while his sword lay unattained on the cold, brick floor.

"Ah!" He clutched his head and rolled to his side getting ready to retaliate or defend himself against his attacker. His head pained when he reached for his weapon that was no longer there and Seeley cursed out loud. Was this it? Was he going to die lying on his back, staring up at...?

_Oh my God._

There she was.

That same pair of baby blue eyes were staring back at him once more, except she wasn't looking at him like she had been more than 20 years ago, no. That look of pure innocence and shy kindness had been extinguished a long time before, leaving two stone cold orbs of cobalt, merciless and bloody. She wasn't that same little girl he'd met by the rose bushes. She was a trained killer now, holding a sword up to his throat and glaring down at him with not an ounce of guilt in her eyes.

She had too grown up and matured beautifully, her straight, flat young girl's body having been swapped for a pair of killer curves, toned legs and full breasts. She was most definitely a woman now...a beautiful, alluring one at that, yet her face still remained the sweet little delicate flower it had always been. Too pretty for words, too fragile to touch.

The memories of talking to her, unhooking her dress from the thorn bush and kissing her hand all came flooding back to Seeley who lay helpless under the blade held pressured to his neck. One deliberate slice and he would be a goner.

"Say goodnight, heretic." She raised the sword to his chest and lifted it in the air. The warm smile they had shared came fluttering back into his mind and just as she was about to butcher Seeley's beaten body, he spoke.

"Temperance." He rasped and before he could close his eyes and prepare to be slain, she froze. The weapon lay midway in the air and Temperance stood very still over his body.

"How do you know my name??" She demanded and let the sword relax a little on top of his chest. Seeley swallowed and shook his head.

"It's me. Seeley..." He whispered in despair, his eyes trying to search hers for any understanding or realization. Her eyes widened in disbelief while her mouth fell open slightly.

Then her eyes narrowed and she drew a figure of eight with the blade.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about.._._"

"Yes you do...all those years ago, when I first saw you rustling in the bushes. When your dress got caught on that branch and I helped you. The first time we met...the last time we met. Don't tell me you don't remember." His voice pleaded as he watched her eyes soften ever so slightly before turning back to their heinous coloring.

"You're a liar. Dirty, cheating liar just like the rest of your cold blooded family." She thrust the sword up to his chest so tightly; Seeley could feel the cut grazing into his skin. Exhaling deeply, he bravely brought his hand to the touch the tip of the large knife like weapon and held it above the skin it punctured. It gave him some relief, although Seeley wasn't convinced she'd cease her efforts in attempting to pierce his heart. Just like the prophecy had intended.

_To kill each other._ Except he doubted he could even bring himself to do just that now.

"Temperance-"

"Do _not_ call me that! You have no right, Booth," She spat and his eyes widened. "Yes, you're a Booth all the same. Whether you are the one who watched my father die beneath your sword, or the apprentice of Sivoris, which you probably are, I don't care. It's my destiny to destroy you."

She rose the weapon up and went down to stab him in the chest. Seeley rolled from underneath and tripped her with his feet, the sword in result falling from her grasp while she landed squarely on top of him. The silver blade skidded across the floor, clanking as it hit the edge of her dressing table and away from either of their reach.

"You bastard!" She hissed and threw her hands around his neck, seeking to strangle him while he lay vulnerable beneath her. Seeley immediately tackled this attempt and grabbed hold of her wrists, gripping them tightly so she couldn't escape his clutches. In less than a second the struggling brunette was trapped below Seeley's large frame, her bounded wrists constricted within one of his big hands while his other hand made to hold her still.

"Let go of me now, or I shall scream!" She hissed and wriggled her body from under his, squirming to find freedom.

"Go head. Scream if you want to get yourself killed by my men, cause let me tell you something. Female or not, you're still a Brennan," He paused for breath, as did she, her tedious wiggling coming to a halt as she listened to his words. He continued. "We've got this place surrounded, no ones going to come to your rescue if you decide you want to let the world know we're in here."

The room was silent until he decided to speak again.

"Listen....there are hundreds of men out there looking for me, so I think you should just stay quiet and I'll pretend this didn't happen." Seeley noticed how submissive she was being now, showing hardly any restraint against her captor and watching the hatred drain from her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice was small and resembled the tone of a once lost little girl, frightened and defenseless against the world around her.

Seeley shrugged."What do you mean?"

"Well, I am completely at your mercy, assailable to destroy and defeat once and for all, yet here you are promising _not_ to kill me? What other possible intentions could you have in store for me?"

Her face was expressionless but still held great confusion within the perimeters of her eyes. Seeley furrowed his brow. He didn't know how to answer that.

Hadn't his intentions been to kill her all along? It _was _his destiny to murder and tear apart his rival's heir, yet he just couldn't do it. Somewhere in his heart, where a worn out picture of that small girl with the long wavy hair, soft dress and softer skin, with the most remarkable blue eyes he had ever seen was taking over his entire being, controlling every action he made and every breath he took.

How could he remove something so precious from this Earth?

"I'll admit, I had every intention of slaying you tonight," He heard her breath hitch but carried on anyway. "But after seeing you again, after all these years...I find I can not do it any more Temperance. I don't think my conscience nor my heart could stand looking into those beautiful, blue eyes, as you lay dead on the floor."

"But it's your destiny-"

"I don't care. I'm not letting you die because something beyond our control is consuming our families. Like it or not, I refuse to do something as heinous as killing you. Call it a case of humanly morals, but I believe it to be a sin to take away one of God's virtues." Seeley smiled gently and lifted the weight of his body off of hers, in turn releasing her wrists.

"I remember." Temperance whispered and watched as he held out his hand for her to take.

"Well you should, that name of yours is pretty damn special. Could even save your life, one way or another."

Temperance smiled that same sweet smile and Seeley knew from the amount of delightful déjà vu he was getting that he could never get tired of that smile.

"Thank you." She whispered earnestly as she was brought back up to her feet, now standing on solid ground.

"You're welcome Temperance. Just don't go wandering around rose bushes anytime soon. Then it won't matter whether I saved your life or not. The guards would have you in a heartbeat."

"I know. I'm not a little girl any more, Seeley."

"No. No your not..." His voice trailed off as his eyes took one last exploration of her heavenly form, appreciating everything womanly and beautiful about her body.

_She certainly has blossomed wonderfully. _Seeley thought dreamily, arousal and pure unadulterated lust shooting through his body, right down to a certain area South bound. Enemy or not, Seeley Booth was a man and when he saw something that caught his deepest, most desirable fancy, he knew it would just be the case of plucking up the courage to confront it. Staring up at Temperance once again, Seeley knew she knew what was going through his mind. The involuntary blush that crept up her cheeks did not disguise the returned hungry gaze that she shot at him, her eyes also detouring the impressive form of a man who had obviously taken good care of his body through years of training and exercise.

And Seeley was_ definitely, _without a doubt, all man.

"I-I should probably go back to my men..." His eyes had darkened to the brink of a very intense black, sexy in its own right, yet lethal in a way that made her shiver, the growing throb between her legs insatiable to cease.

"Yes, well, thank you...for everything." Temperance voiced sincerely, her hands entwining together as she stared down at the floor, the sadness seeping into her tone as she tried to compartmentalize her urges to do all sorts of things to this man in front of her.

Seeley edged closer to the door, despair settling in quickly as he found no courage to take the next step backwards towards the door or forward towards the woman he was sure he was beginning to fall in love with.

_In love? That couldn't be good..._Especially if his Father found out, then he too would be hunted down and slaughtered for treason.

Not being able to handle the rush of emotions leaping in his heart, Seeley took hold of Temperance's hand like he'd done many years ago and placed the sweetest kiss upon the tip of her knuckles.

That seemed to be her undoing because within a matter of seconds, Temperance had crashed her lips against his, crushing her body to Seeley's and aggressively pushing him up against the door. He gasped into her mouth, yet couldn't respect the temptation any longer, burying his hand into her silky brown ringlets and pulling her as close to his body as possible. For long minutes they simply savaged each other's lips, ravenously demanding access with their tongues into one another's mouths while teeth scraped and pulled at tender lips. It was only when oxygen became necessary did they stop and pant for breath, hands caressing each other's clothing in a bid to enter through to the forbidden realms of delicious skin contact.

His armor had been weighing him down until her quick hands wrestled with the heavy metal, unhooking the steel shoulder blades eagerly while his hands flew to the hem of her dress. She stopped dead and melted into his touch, enjoying the feeling of his rougher hands teasing along her panties, heightening her arousal.

"Mmm...Seeley." She sighed, eyes closing as his warm hands massaged and made their way behind the silky clothed material covering her erogenous areas. She gasped and relished the feeling of him cupping her bare bottom cheeks, cradling them with such tenderness that Temperance could hardly stand not returning the favor.

Finding the front plate clasp, she undid the hard protective layers, letting them fall to the ground. Her hands found their way to the end of his shirt, where she spent no time wasting to pull off the offending article and press her palms flush against his muscular pecs. Seeley groaned at the contact and squeezed her rear harder, his fingers lightly stroking the soft curls of hair that nestled around her moist sex while his other hand lifted the dress higher.

Inch by inch of ivory cream skin lay revealed to him, the undersides of her breasts just visible where the dress was hitched up. Seeley gulped before removing the entire garment altogether.

His breath hitched in his throat.

The most beautiful body sat open to him, her breasts a perky, generous size while her slim curves and smooth skin made him even harder through his trousers.

_Perfection._

With a growl, Seeley picked Temperance up by her waist and flung her onto the bed behind them, her squeal of surprise soon replaced by a purr of delight when he joined her on top of the comfy duvet covers.

He crawled over her slowly, an undisguised look of desire engraved into his handsome features while his hands traced the material of her panties once more.

"I knew you were beautiful from the moment I saw you, but...I never imagined in my wildest dreams this." He referred to her gorgeously sculpted body and groaned as he looked up at her breasts once more. She looked so good that Seeley couldn't help but wonder whether she _tasted _just as nice.

Before she could reply, Seeley had latched his mouth onto one of the pointed peaks, laving his tongue over her delectable nub and sucking tortuously until she bucked her hips off the bed.

"Oh Seeley..." She sighed as he worshiped her body, turning his attention to the second pink nipple that begged the same pleasure as the first.

Feeling cheated a little, Temperance began tugging at the front of his trousers, eager to free the impressive bulge that poked her stomach and teased her center.

"Please Seeley; I need you inside of me." She begged and moaned as he licked a trail down her navel and below her midriff. "Oh god..."

Temperance watched as Seeley expertly dragged her panties down her long legs and began kissing and lightly biting the inside of her thigh, edging closer and closer to his prize. She whimpered as he took one agonizingly slow lick of her folds, using the tip of his tongue to make the sensations created last longer. It may have been gentle but Temperance was so aroused at this point, that she felt like the pounding pulse between her legs was going to kill her if he didn't get inside right then and there.

Seeley had just flicked his tongue lazily over her lips when he felt a pair of frantic hands pull him back up so he was head level with her face again.

"Inside me now." She didn't even bother to let him answer, only pulled down his trousers and shorts and grabbed hold of his straining cock.

"Jesus Christ!" He hissed as she stroked him along his shaft, paying him back for the sweet torture he had inflicted on her previously.

Temperance was amazed by the size of him, fully erect and deliciously hard in her hand, she couldn't wait to feel him fill her up and thrust inside her.

Wrenching her hand away, Seeley positioned himself quickly at her entrance, looking straight into her stormy blue orbs of fire as he slid homeward into the welcoming heat of her tight, hot core.

Their gasps were simultaneous as he entered her almost to full capacity, before withdrawing and slamming back in again.

Picking up the perfect rhythm, Temperance moaned as the pleasure swarmed in her sex, pressure from all the right spots making her inevitably chant his name out. The _oh so _deep penetration added with the insane friction going on between their slick bodies made the excitement build further within Seeley as he began to hammer relentlessly into her core.

"Yes! Oh god yes!!" She cried and locked her legs tightly around his waist, riding him to the max as her climax neared and her stomach began uncoiling.

"Temperance...oh fuck yeah..." He felt the sensations hit him from the tip of his cock, right to the base of his spine. "Come on, baby...let go."

Seeley could feel the orgasm shake her violently, like a bomb detonating in her core, urgently pulling him along for a blinding experience past a hundred bright lights and red dots. The euphoric coitus seemed to go on for an eternity, leaving them both breathless and sated in a sweaty tangle of limbs. Temperance barely recalled the kiss in which Seeley placed on her head, a post- sex sign of affection that registered in her head, though she was too exhausted to function.

It was finally a voice from downstairs that broke the silence, causing them both to spring apart in horror. Someone was coming...

Racing to find clothing, both attempted to scavenge up their apparel and put it on fast.

"Seeley! Where are you, lad?!" Sivoris's deep voice bellowed from the stairwell, just as Temperance had yanked on her dress and Seeley was replacing his battle ready armor.

"Hide quickly!" Seeley ushered her into the wardrobe at the other end of the room.

"Seeley...when can I see you-"

"Temperance," He said seriously. "I don't think we can each other again...it-it's just too much of a risk. I could never forgive myself if they found you and..." He swallowed back the tears rising in his voice. "This is goodbye, Temperance. I-I...I'll remember this, I'll always remember you."

"Seeley..." A tear fell down her cheek as he placed her into the wardrobe and kissed her once more on the lips. It was quick yet filled with so much emotion and desperation, that it ripped Seeley's heart out when he pulled away and wiped away the tear stained to her quivering lip. "We'll be together again someday...I promise. I love you, Temperance." He whispered before jerking his body away from hers, closing the wardrobe doors and plummeting her world into darkness. She heard a door bang open and then Seeley's voice muffled behind some coats.

"_I couldn't find her, Sir."_

"_Come along then, no use wasting time!"_

Temperance listened as the door was shut behind them, leaving her in a turmoil; complete emptiness, tears of sorrow streaming from her eyes as the overwhelming despair and deplorable sadness shook her to the core.

"I love you, Seeley."

* * *

**Woah, mega long that...Did you like? Was it too dramatic or was my make believe fantasy world too unrealistic?**

**Review if you wish guys :)**


	3. The gleam in your eyes

**Inspired by Green day's song 'Rest'. It's from the lyrics and it's a brilliant song.**

**Summary: One Seeley Booth wakes up alone, chained and bound, deep in the hull of a ships cellar. He has no idea why he's down there or what purpose he serves, but things are about to heat up for this particular prisoner...**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

**The gleam in your eyes**

At first I thought I was back in the bar; the lights were dimmed and my body was literally lurching with nausea.

_How pissed was I last night? _

I groaned as my head swayed uneasily to the side and my eyelids drooped closed under the heavy pressure of my hangover.

It felt like someone was rocking me back and forth, except from all directions; first the floor would rise up and careen me upwards, then the room would tilt and creak in a sort of unbalanced motion. The movement didn't help with my headache and I immediately went to cradle my forehead. That's when I noticed my arms were locked.

Struggling and pulling at the restraints, I cursed in a disoriented haze; my mind buzzing and requiring the physical strength to free my hands from the tightly bound chains around my wrists.

No such luck.

After moments of frustrated, drunken effort, I let out an exasperated moan and let my head fall back against the wall I was propped up against. My arms relaxed and hung limply above my body while my eyes fluttered open for a brief look at my surroundings. The place was small but spacious; the only furniture taking up the hardly expanse room being an old armchair that had been pushed right to the far corner of what appeared to be, a cellar.

The floor was bare planked and dusty, while trunks and ornaments lined up in untidy stacks along the faded walls around me. The only light offered came from a row of silver, brass lanterns, hanging decoratively from the ceiling.

_Okay...not in the bar anymore, that's for sure._

Just as I was about to close my eyes again, the room violently lunged forwards, causing my body to lift and slam harshly into the wall behind as the chains prevented me from leaving my spot on the floor. That's when I knew I wasn't on land.

For a moment, I simply listened to the sound of my breath shallowing, before yet another raging thrash of something forceful knocked against the cellar's side; the sensation and noise reminding me of all those sailing trips I used to take with my Father when I was a kid, and how the vicious waves used to rock against our small boat when the wind picked up. The sea had never been kind around my homeland docks...the current had always been too strong for any real boating out there.

Unless, of course, you had a large ship of some kind....

My eyes widened as the vast realization of it all hit me and settled sickeningly in the pit of my stomach.

I began frantically thrashing against the iron chains once again, although hopeless in my attempts to escape, panic had sunken right to my gut and I became desperate in my endeavors to free myself from the confines of this ship. _A pirate ship._

I should have known from the moment I had woken up, where I was. There had been many sightings of pirate escapades all over the land, so much so that authorities had initiated secret raids and searches for any buccaneers who matched the criteria of a typical pirate. Many ways of how they had made it over the border had come up as a case of stow aways on Englishman's ships and illegal transportation through goods. I had just never expected to see them in such large formations at public bars...

I should have recognized when a large group of ragged men in dirty satire had shown up at the small Inn I went to, to get drunk after working my same miserable job as a blacksmith, day in, day out. I had been so secluded with drowning my sorrows in rum and alcohol that I hadn't noticed the scoundrels walk through the doors and stop ruthlessly in front of the bar, plunging the entire room into silence. Then there had been a loud crash and guns began shooting; soon many spectators were vacating the premises while others were being ordered to drop to their knees and hand over their possessions. I had been watching the entire scene unfold and through my intoxicated daze, I tried to figure out what to do next.

I stumbled over some bar stools and tables, because at that point I was just trying to escape the gunshot firings like every other man in the area was. I recall falling, during all the ruckus, but not being knocked out cold.

_And ending up here._

I slammed my head back and swore to the emptiness that enveloped my surroundings. How could I have let myself be kidnapped by pirates? It was bad enough that they were taking me far away from any real civilization, but what were they actually planning on doing to me once they figured out I was no good use to them as a prisoner?

A hundred scenarios ran through my head; all of them ending with either a gun to my head or a plunge into shark infested waters.

And to be honest, I didn't really know what was worse.

"Bastards." I muttered and closed my eyes once more. If I was going to die at the hands of some notoriously thieving hijackers, then I refused to let certain death get to me. I would be killed with dignity, not begging for mercy while the sons of bitches watched me suffer.

Seeley Booth was a man of honor and strength; not a sniveling coward to pirates and black sheep alike.

Just when I was hoping to fall back into another dreamless sleep, I heard a door slam overhead and footsteps resounded down some stairs nearby.

_They were coming._

Thinking fast, I closed my eyes and supported my head against one of my naked arms, pretending to be asleep, hoping that whoever came down the staircase to the cellar was just doing their rounds and would leave me be for a couple more hours at least.

Hearing the footsteps get louder and closer, I dared to squint an eye to check the passageway at the end of the room. There was silence for a second, until the door creaked slowly open and I was forced to close my eyes and wait for the person to enter. The door slid closed again and at first I thought the person had left...until the click of someone's heel reverberated gently against the hardwood and towards to where I sat.  
I prayed to God in hope that the individual wasn't bearing any weapon or blade in which to finish me off with.

Just when I thought this guy couldn't get any closer, I heard the distinct scuffle of someone's shoes halting to a stop, right between my open legs.

_Shit. Don't blink, don't breathe...just pretend he's not there._

I could feel their gaze penetrating my body and squeezed my eyes tighter. Whoever was leering over my body was sure getting a good look, as I sat for moments, waiting and dreading the next move that would surely come in the next minute or so.

That's when I felt it.

The most softest skin to ever come in contact with my face, swept across my cheek and curled beneath my chin, tilting it up towards the light.

"Open your eyes." A gentle voice broke through the silence and sent a shiver down my spine. Bracing myself, I hesitantly let my eyes flutter open, curiously taking in the sight of the newest occupant to the room.

And when I did, it took my breath away...

Staring back at me, through the deepest, most serene blue eyes I've ever seen, was the face of something truly mesmerizing. Her shiny, brown hair framed around her face and made her delicate features stand out beautifully, while her lips were just a whisper away from my own parched mouth, so tempting and plump.

For a moment I believed that God had sent an angel down to save me from my cruel, terrible fate.

My eyes were wide and I was unable to speak; almost afraid that I would break whatever spell I was under. She was looking at me so intently, almost examining my facial expressions and I had no idea what to say. I had questions; How did I get down here? What are they planning on doing to me? Are _you _one of _them_?

That last one was playing in my mind. She certainly didn't look like a pirate; she looked well groomed and clean...and she smelt really good. I mean _really _good.

Like a hunger awakening inside of me, I was instantly drawn to the beautiful maiden in front of me.

Swallowing hard, I tried to speak, but the soothing press of her finger on my lips prevented the words from leaving my mouth. My eyes immediately darted down to where the pad of her digit softly rubbed between my top and bottom lip and my jaw twitched noticeably.

Meeting her eyes again she smiled at me from her knelt down position and used her other hand to stroke and pry open the tense lock I had on my jaw.

Her touch was so nurturing and soothing; it was as if I was melting beneath the warm softness of fingers.

My eyes had already closed by the time I felt her combing her hands through my hair, her blunt nails scratching ever so slightly into my scalp. The sensation made me groan and for a moment I simply forgot where I was and just focused on the innocent pleasure I was receiving.

I felt her lean up and place a delicate kiss on the back of my wrists, where the chafing from the metal chains had been most sensitive, amazingly removing a lot of the built up strain from where I was bound. Once she had completed that, she took a couple of steps back to look at me again, this time giving me the full view of her body.

I know it sounds perverted and disrespectful to just ogle and gape at a woman's body, but hers...hers was something else.

Never before have I seen such voluptuous curves on a female's body. Her breasts were full and pushed up from the belt she wore around her stomach, while the trousers she had on were tucked into her knee length boots.

She was dressed in men's clothing, but looked as sexy as hell, standing tall and proud before me.

I realized I had been staring and averted my eyes bashfully; my long forgotten manners bringing a blush to my cheeks as I tried to look anywhere other than the pleasing sight of the womanly figure above me.

"It's okay to look, you know." Her breathy voice made my head snap back up in attention and I eyed her in question. She laughed slightly before bending down and hovering her face right in front of mine.

"You're a man, aren't you? You're entitled to admire or appreciate the female body, correct?" Her breath tingled against my mouth and I looked at her as if dumbfounded by the question. Her hand came up to stroke the side of my cheek and chin once again; where morning stubble was met with feather light fingers. And it felt _so good_, that I could sense the familiar stirrings down below in my trouser region awakening and responding to the beautiful goddess who was almost sat in my lap, she was so close.

I felt like some pathetic fool, getting aroused for something as mild as someone holding your hand or pecking you on the lips, but that was exactly what was happening.

And she must have noticed it too, because her eyes traveled down southwards and remained fixed on my bulging crotch, momentarily, before her gaze landed on my face again.

I couldn't believe it.

Those great orbs of brilliant blue were now as dark as the sea itself, thrashing and crashing in obscure waves of lust and desire...and I've been with my fair share of women, to tell you that I know when a woman is looking at you with the intent of seduction in her eyes.

I watched as she slowly licked her lips and let her hands wander down my shoulders and onto the planes of my chest.

My groan must of provoked her even more into domineering mode, because her hands began pulling at the seams of my almost open shirt, the remaining few stitches that were still intact, being ripped apart and discarded up my arms. My chest was now on full show for her hungry eyes to take in, and she began running her hands over the lines and nipples of my torso.

I thought I was dreaming; no way, no how, was I being ravished by a pirate. A very fine specimen of a woman, I'll admit, but a pirate all the same.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was pleasantly silenced by the sweet crush of her luscious lips, pressing against mine in a wet, vigorous kiss.

If I was shocked before, then I must have been having a stroke when her pink, little tongue entered into my mouth, sliding and swirling while her hands explored the uncovered skin of my body.

It was almost torture not being able to use my hands to touch and feel her delicious form while she fully straddled me and continued to assault my senses with her intoxicating taste.

Feeling her tugging on my trousers, I immediately lifted my hips up to allow her access to to the shorts I wore beneath, as well as the straining package that begged release from the confines of my underwear.

I gasped as those exquisite hands pulled down the remaining article of clothing that allowed her full view of my cock.

"My, my..." Her breathless whisper encircled my ear as she licked and nipped her way down my neck. I hissed as she grabbed my manhood and stroked it sensually up and down, hardening it and making all the blood rise up in my girth. I was so enraptured in the erogenous feeling of her hand grasping me, that I hadn't anticipated her next move...

"Wha-?" I felt the weight of her body lift and watched disappointingly as she got up to stand before me once more. This bafflement was short lived, however, because as soon as she was standing on two feet again, she began removing her clothing from the upper part of her body, much to my pleasure and eager eyes to behold.

I took in the sight of her naked breasts and my mouth began to salivate in anticipation; the roundness of her creamy molds of perfection making me want to just swirl my tongue over her pointed peaks until I was lost in the flavor of her skin.  
The torso half had been magnificent; what with her flat stomach and beautiful chest, but the bottom half certainly met to my ravenous needs just as equally...

The trousers and panties fell from her body and my gaze locked on the enticing smooth appearance of her long, toned legs. Starting at the feet, my delirious desire only grew as I approached the small patch of curls that landed between her thighs and the wet heat that lay in line with my head, almost taunting me.

She really was something else.

Trying to control the excitement that overwhelmed my body, I waited impatiently for her to return to my lap. When her bare bottom touched down on my thighs, I almost bucked up and dove straight into her; the knowledge that she was hot and ready and just inches away, creating sexual turmoil in my gut.

She continued to stroke my face like before and pepper my mouth with blinding kisses, until she had apparently had enough and guided my cock to her entrance.

There was this unreadable gleam in her eyes that I had never seen before on a woman; such a look excited me further, and I thrust my hips upwards and managed to edge myself inside of her.

We both gasped and she looked at me with a sultry grin that was completely different from the smile she had previously worn upon meeting me.

She sat herself fully on top of my shaft, taking me deeply inside of her before she slid off and slammed back down again. My eyes nearly crossed with pleasure as she repeated the process a couple more times before amply riding me up and down.

She made soft little 'ah' sounds which soon turned into heated moans, as she forgot the slow rhythm she was currently using and began moving with wild abandon; the intense rifts of sharp pleasure creating unbelievable pressure on my sensitive cock.

If this was what heaven felt like, then hell to it, I'd let the pirates kill me any day if it meant having hot sex with this woman, while chained to the wall, for the rest of my life.

"Oh god." I grunted and thrust upwards again, causing yet another wave of euphoric sensations to rise in her sex and she immediately clamped down on me, quickening and hardening her pace. Her thighs clenched on either side of mine and it felt as if time was standing still as our moans became more urgent and gratified.

The rocking of our bodies was making my shackles clink and rattle in protest, as I felt my climax arriving harsh and fast at the base of my cock. Just in time too, because as soon as I latched onto my blinding _holymotherofgod _release, I felt her body quake and erupt into several shattered pieces above me.

"Ah yes! Oh, god, yes!" Her cries spurred me on as I reached my final spurt of hot relief, the immense pleasure finally washing over me for a nth time before slowly easing to a halt.

As we lay there, panting and throughly satisfied in a sweaty tangle, I knew that if I were to be killed on this God forsaken ship, that at least I would die with a smile engraved permanently into my face.

* * *

**What could be next for the B/B love story? Hmm... Keep me posted and I will return shortly with an update of either 'Gone in the morning', 'Fight to say goodnight' or 'Alphabet recurrences'.  
After I've posted an update tomorrow though, I'm going hiking for the whole day on Tuesday, so an update will be done on Wednesday. **

** Bye for now :)**


End file.
